BARESKIN JANTO
by stardiva
Summary: OK THIS IS AU JANTO JACK IS A PHOTOGRAPHER AND IANTO IS A MODEL. NEED I REALLY SAY MORE? chap 8 is up.  . ENJOY chap 5,6 and 7 have a M rating.  8  is  sort of   M  but  not   quite...
1. Chapter 1

Ianto lay on his stomach on a soft bearskin rug, The rug felt wonderful against his bare skin. His head sank in to the softness and sighed contently But nothing felt as wonderful as the hand that was resting on the small of his back.

He then felt a pair of soft lips kiss his bare shoulder. Lifting his head, Ianto looked over his shoulder at the person. It was his lover Jack Harkness. Ianto felt those lips ghost over his skin. Jack smiled as he got up "Hold that pose."

He had gotten his camera " Yani, I believe you are as dazzling as the day you first walked in to my studio." Ianto smiled as he heard the camera click. He then rolled over on his back so Jack could get a full front shot. Jack gazed contently at the beautiful body that lay before him so invitingly.

He recalled that this relationship had started almost that day. Ianto had come to Jack's studio to model for a photo shoot for a local catalogue. Jack was a local well known photographer in Cardiff. He had a loft to which Jack both worked and lived.

Flashback

Jack often freelanced for local department stores. Ianto had come that day to do a photo layout for a local gay magazine. Jack was taken in by the young welsh man's poise and the way he held himself . Ianto's way of smiling a soft shy smile had also charmed him. And Ianto looked damn sexy in those suits.

Ianto never did the more kinky assignments. He had told Jack that he wasn't in to the whole whips and chains scene. He became known in the more conservitive photo shoots. The word in the business if you wanted to get good pictures of how suits fit the male form, the best Man for that job was Ianto Jones.

Most of his models would bitch and complain about the hours or each other or what ever. Ianto never Ianto never drew attention to himself. He came and did the work and then would leave right after. In the begining He would come in with a group of other male models. Jack found most of them were right little bitches. Again Ianto never uttered a rude word. But Soon he started to work alone. Giving Jack the chance to get to know the young man better. Jack was glad of this.

Jack had fallen for the young model, and had found out that Ianto had the same agent that he had, Toshiko sato. One he had gone to Tosh's office and sat prettily on her desk " So Tosh. What do I have to do to get the assignments that Ianto gets?Who do I have to fuck to get the assignments that he is doing" He had also batted his eyelashes at her.

Tosh had laughed and promised that she would make sure Jack was the one who got all the assignments the young welshman got. And Tosh was as good as her word. Jack had asked him out after one of those sessons and Ianto had agree. Jack had kissed him to seal the deal. He had picked Ianto up at his apartment.

Jack took him to a local resturant called Myfawny's. Jack then took him back to his apartment for a nightcap. They stood in the middle of the room, Jack took hold of Ianto's hand and gentley kissed it. He then gazed in his young welsh man eyes.

"Ianto, would you pose for me?" Ianto smiled at his compainion "Jack I have posed for you" Jack kissed the hand again "No Ianto would you allow me to photograph you. I wish to .."

Ianto suddenly understood him "You mean you wish to take nude pictures of me." Jack nodded"Would you ...I mean if you don't..."

In response to this Ianto stood back and began unbuttoning his shirt. Jack watched as the beautiful man in front of him undressed. Ianto then went over to Jack's couch. He laid down on it and lounged lesurely on it. Jack took several shots, Ianto then sat up and looked at Jack over his shoulder.

Jack took one last shot. Ianto held out his hand "Join me?"Jack went to him and gathered him in his arms and kissed him. "I love you Yani ." Jack had whispered as Ianto helped him take off his clothes .Ianto had smiled "I love you too Jack." That night they made love for the first time.

End of Flashback.

Ianto did some more posing as Jack took pictures of him from every angle. Ianto touched himself moaning in pleasure at the senation of his own fingers. In his mind he pretended it was Jack's fingers tracing his body. Ianto sank deeper in to the rug as Jack spoke " The camera loves you Ianto." Jack put down the camera and touched Ianto's cheek with his finger "And so do I."

OK do not ask me where this story idea came from

i have no clue in a bag full

should i do other chaps?

this is for my teaboi and also for annica.

see what you lot get when you leave me by my self?

oh and note to specialfrance ianto and the prince is being worked on

but this bunnie demanded attention

please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack Harkness sat at his desk in his studio going over the photos he had just taken for a photo shoot. He set the proofs down and sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes and yawned. He then looked over at the framed photograph which sat on his desk. It was a photo of His beau, Ianto Jones.

Jack had taken the photo the night they had first made love. In it , Ianto was shirtless and looking over his shoulder. It was one of Jack's favorites. Jack picked up the picture and gently touched it. He kissed it and then set it back down tenderly.

He had taken alot of pictures of the young man that night. Ianto never posed for nude pictures for any one but Jack and only in private. He looked at the picture now and smiled "You are soo handsome my Jones,Ianto Jones."

He was intrupted by his phone, which he answered, "Hello?"He paused and smiled" Why Hello!" He purred in to the phone. " Was just thinking about you. what cha wearing" He smiled as he undid his shirt buttons,He spoke again " Oooh that sounds sexy, Wait wait gota take a mental picture of that. Click. Got it,. What?Yeah i'm done for the day. Just finishing up some paper work. Don't laugh, I do paper work."

He glanced at his watch "Listen, are you done for the day? great, how be you come over and we'll have a night in and some dinner. I'll throw a pizza in and open a bottle of wine?." He glanced at his watch " Great. so thats ten minutes and counting."he paused "Hey Yani I love you," Smiling he hung up the phone and headed to his small kitchen.

Ten minutes later Jack opened his door to find his beautiful welshman looking incredibly sexy in a white shirt with the collar turned up, a light brown leather jacket and tight black jeans that cradle his ass just right. he had a pair of sunglasses on which made him look all the more sexy . Jack quickly got his camera and snaped a pic. Ianto posed prettily for him. Jack smiled "ohh my baby's a centerfold."

Smiling sexy,Ianto spoke as he took off the sunglasses "Hello gorgeous." Setting down the camera, Jack took hold of Ianto's hand and drew him to his side, and kissed him. Ianto smiled in the kiss. "missed you." He heard he heard his lover led him to the couch, they sat together each gazing at each other ."I love you Jack."

Jack gently caressed Ianto's cheek. Then, Ianto had taken off his jacket and had leaned back and looked at Jack and spoke huskily " Does my body drive you wild with desire?" Jack in response was to leaned in and put his hands on Ianto's chest and tenderly kiss him. He gently touched Ianto's stomach. His fingers went between the buttons and grazed Ianto's skin.

Ianto sighed at the touch of the fingers, as he spoke " I will take that as a yeh," Jack smiled as he helped Ianto unbutton and take off his shirt and then removed his own. "You are so beautiful.I want you so much. I want to make love to you, " he whispered.

Ianto drew him close and gave him a gentle but passionate kiss. 'So what is stopping you my love?"he breathed. They soon were lost in the love they felt for each kisses and caresses and they gave themselfs to each other. They soon lay in one another's warm embrace.

Jack kissed Ianto's forehead "Yani? Can I ask you something?" Ianto looked at him while resting his head on Jack's chest. "What is it Jack?" Jack ran his fingers up and down Ianto's bare arm. "Why won't you don;t want to do the shoot for that men's mag?" Ianto looked at him " Tosh told you?"Jack nodded as he felt Ianto's lips caressing his chest. He drew a breath as he spoke "So how come you don't want to do the shoot? "

Jack had been talking to Tosh earlier in the day and she had told him that the man's magazine. Men on Men had wanted Ianto for a nude photo shoot. But Ianto had flat out refused. But Jack had told Tosh to give him a few days.

Ianto looked away but then Jack took hold of his chin and made Ianto looked at him. "Yani, talk to me." Ianto blushed as he hid his face in Jack's chest, Jack spoke again"Hey don't go getting shy on on spill it."He heard Ianto sigh "I don't have a good enough looking body for those kind of shots."

Jack looked at him "You have got a gorgeous body Ianto and we both know it. What's really the reason." Ianto sighed as he lay in Jack's arms,"I don't feel comfortable being naked in front of other men" Jack looked puzzled "Yani , you have posed nude for me, and we are naked now:" Ianto looked at him shyly again. "I know but Its just that..." Ianto breathed heavily as he felt Jack's fingers gently caressing the back of his neck.

He looked at Jack"You are the only person I have ever been naked with. I never was interested in dating women or men.I never thought of my self as straight or gay," He put his hand on Jack's face "I am still not straight or gay. I just found i am not attacted to men in general. Don't you see? Its not men. Its just... Its just you." Jack gathered him up in his arms as Ianto continued. " I know its silly for not want to do this ..." Jack kissed him "No its not silly. and i feel honoured that you only want to be naked with me,"

He looked at Ianto "Would you do it for me? If I could arrange for it to be a close set? with just you, the photographer and the other model?" Ianto agreed to this and soon settled in Jack's arms and drifted off to sleep. Jack lay awake and formulated a plan to make his lover more comfortable at the up coming shoot. He would call Tosh in the morning.

Ok I hope you like this chap

the next chap will be the photo shoot.

again i hope you like this,

this is for my bestest budd alex. ( huggg for you )


	3. Chapter 3

The day of the Photoshoot Ianto woke up feeling terrified. It wasn't the work that was bothering him but it was the fact that it was a nude photo shoot. He groaned as he lay back in bed. Why had he let Jack talk him into it. He sighed heavily "Because Jones you know you can't resist that man any thing." He got up and headed to the kitchen for a cup coffee and some breakfast. He checked his texts. He smiled as he read the only one he got "GOOD LUCK TODAY YANI. I HEART YOU. JACK."

Ianto had spent the night at his own apartment, Jack had wanted him to stay at the studio but Ianto had refused stating he had rituals that he did before a shoot such as getting a good night sleep and a quiet night in. Jack had pouted and said "Yani you could sleep here you know." Ianto laughed at the memory of this "Yeah right." He thoughtl, he knew what sleeping at Jack's meant, making love till all hours and Ianto would end up with little or no sleep at all. Jack had relented and Ianto went home to prepare for the next day.

When he got to the studio, He found Tosh and her girlfriend Mary Bennet. ( who was another freelance photographer) They had been setting up the lighting and were taking a break which for them ment snogging on the casting couch. "Oh my darling Toshiko you do things to my body that are soo sweet and sexy that I so have to kiss you Now." Ianto smiled at this and listened. Tosh's response was to take hold of her gorgeous blond girlfriend and demand entrance to her mouth.

This is how Ianto found them. He smiled as he coughed,bringing attention to himself. The women stopped and looked at him. He grinned as he rubbed his hands gleefully "Ohh a little girl on girl action and I forgot my camera. Oh wait here's one." Laughing Tosh swatted him as she got up and Mary laughed, her gorgous eyes flashed wickedly. " You're just jealous Jones that you can not have this Sexy piece for your self." Ianto rolled his eyes. " Where is Jack, I am here for the photo shoot. and is the other model here? " Tosh smiled "The other model is getting ready which you should be doing."

Ianto laughed and headed in to the small room that Jack had set up as a dressing room. Quickly he put on the White plush bath robe which was the only piece of clothing in the room. but there wasn't any sign of the other model. Ianto found that strange but he didn't worry about it and got ready. He took one last look in the mirror and ran his hand through his hair and sighed "Lets get this over with Jones."

He went out to where Tosh and Mary were. "Where's the other model?" Suddenly he heard a american voice behind him."Right behind you ." and Ianto soon felt two strong arms go around him and and a pair of familar lips kiss his neck. " Jack?"

Ianto turned to face the speaker. There he was, his Jack, dressed in a robe simular to the one Ianto was wearing. Ianto looked at him in surprise."You're the other model?" He looked at Tosh and Mary "Yeh right." He looked at Jack" Jack, you don't model. Whats going on?"

Again Jack put his arms around him and kissed his cheek." It just so happens that I was a underwear model back when I first got in to this Mary?" Mary grinned "Yep, Actually Jack and I worked together alot back in the day. I was the photograph and he a model," she playfully pinched his ass "Right sexy?" He yelped and rubbed his ass"Oy hands off, watch the material," Mary winked at Ianto" He was so shy back then, so reserve. I wondered what happened." she teased.

Jack stuck his tongue out ."Oy I was never then and I'm sure as shit am not now." he hugged Ianto"Am I Ianto?" Ianto shook his head" Besides I needed money for photo equipment. those couple of modeling gigs I did, got me through photography school." Ianto looked at them both "Um so can we get on with the shoot please."

Ok the next chap is going to be the Photo shoot. I have it in my head but i just have to get it down on paper.

and as For mary ( who is one of my fave secondary torch charactors) she just sort of got in to my mind and went please let me out i want to play with you. and i was like hmmm well I seem to be enjoying my self,and she was like you would you will."

this is for every one and any one who likes my stories from my teaboi to annica to specialF and any one i forgot their names.

again the next chap will be the photo shoot.

please review .


	4. Chapter 4

Jack put his arms around Ianto and looked at him lovingly. He looked in to Ianto's eyes searchingly. "Yani? Are you ok with this. I don't want you doing anything that makes you feel uncomfortable." Ianto smiled faintly and nodded."I'm do this." Kissing him gently, Jack turned to Mary. "Ok Chickie, you heard the man. Lets do this."Mary grinned as she saulted him " Yes sir what ever you say SIR. HUT" Ianto chuckled and Jack pointed a finger at her"Leave it." he teased.

Tosh giggled and put her arm around her girlfriend "Ok And on that note I'll leave you to it." She patted Mary's ass " and you, I will see later." Mary growled playfully. "You know it." Tosh kissed her girlfriend "Love you." She walked over to Ianto and put a hand on his arm " Good luck,Sweetie. I know I am leaving you in good hands."Jack grinned as he patted Ianto ass."You know it." Ianto rolled his eyes as Tosh left. But Jack's hands did feel nice on his ass. He then felt Jack's chin resting on his shoulder,"Shall we?" as he kissed Ianto's ear.

Numbly, Ianto nodded as Jack lead him over to the area that the shoot was set up. Jack could feel his lover trembling. Jack gently rubbed Ianto's shoulders " Just pretend I am the only one here Yani." Mary nodded "Yes Ianto.I'm not even here. I'm just a fly on the wall." Ianto nodded as he stood in front of the lights.

There was a small deep purple sette with white throwpillows and a white bearskin rug. Mary got her camera out " Ok Ianto love. Lets have a few of you standing by your self."Ianto nodded"With or with out the robe?" She smiled coyly "lets have a few with the robe." Ianto nodded, posed sexily as he exposed a bare leg. ( which got a wolf whistle of approval from Jack) Ianto blushed and smiled, Mary spoke "Perfect Ianto oh brill,,"

Ianto did several poses as Mary took the pictures. She turned to Jack "Jack, you are right the camera loves him." Jack smiled warmly " Yeah he is pretty cute. you should see him naked." Mary laughed as Ianto blushed, she spoke "Well I will in few, now won't I" Ianto looked at the two of them "OY still in the room." Jack laughed at this as he went over to Ianto and put his arms bout his waist and gently kissed his ear " This is for you,"

Ianto looked down and saw a purple rose in Jack's hand ,he then took it and held it to his nose, as he did Jack put his chin on Ianto's shoulder and turned to Mary "Hows this." Click went the shutter. "Ohhh very nice very the purple rose. with all the white."

Jack gently took hold of Ianto's robe at the shoulders"Are you ready?"Undoing the belt Ianto nodded as Jack drew Ianto's robe off of Ianto's bare shoulders. Ianto shivered as he felt the cool air kiss his bare skin. He also felt Jack's lips kiss his bare shoulder. He and Jack looked at Mary as she took several shots "Oh very nice very nice."Ianto began to relax as he felt Jack's hands and bare arms softly easing him in to doing this photo shoot. Jack took hold of Ianto's hand and led the way to the couch.

He followed a now also nude Jack to the couch and allowed himself to be laid down on his back as Jack gathered him in his arms. Ianto looked up in Jack's sparkling blue eyes. Forgetting Mary and the shoot for the moment. Ianto closed his eyes as his lover drew him close and gave him the most passionate kiss he had ever experinced.

Ok this is a part one of the photo shoot

but i wanted to get it on before purple day was over.

hope you all like it.

and part two will be in the next chap.

Happy purple day every one.

and this is for all the people who want to be flys on the walls for the photo shoot.


	5. Chapter 5

Mary took one last pic."Ok poppets, thats a wrap." she looked over at Ianto and Jack, they were still laying on the sette Jack was now working on sucking hungrily on Ianto's nipple as Ianto was running his fingers through Jack's hair, eyes closed and moaning softly."oh Jack oh god oh god." Mary cleared her throat. She took one last picture "One for the album." she mused to herself.

The two still didn't stop, Jack, still sucking contently on Ianto's nipple, was now stroking his lover's bare theighs. Ianto's back arched as he felt Jack's fingers nimbily running up and down his body. He ran his hands through Jacks hair and down his neck and resting on his bare ass. His finger gently traced Jack's entrance .This received a moan of pleasure from Jack.

Smiling, Mary packed up her things silently and made her exit. As she did , she heard Ianto moan out in pleasure"Oh my god I love you., oh right there JACCK oh Fuck me please Jack ohh please please oh GODDD..."

Mary smiled and ran her tongue over her teeth as she closed the door and reached for her phone and dialed a number "Hey Sexy, yeah just finished. Oh yeah they were both gorgeous. Not as gorgeous as my darling Toshiko. Where are you? home?In bed?. I'm horny and I need my naked Tosh. I want my fingers running over her body. Does she want me? Yeah?" she paused "Be right there." She closed her phone and headed out the door and home.

Inside Jack's loft,Jack looked up at Ianto, "I Love you, Yani. " He paused"You're trembling"Ianto shivered slightly " Just cold," Jack got up and scooped his young model lover in his arms. "Then allow me to warm you up then" Drinking in the warmth of Jack's body, Ianto put his arms around Jack's neck His lover took him to his snuggled under the goose down comforter, kissing and cuddling and enjoying each other.

They lay facing each other. Jack gently touched his cheek, Ianto smiled and blushed slightly"Thank you for the rose." Jack put his arms around him and gathered him french kissed Ianto so deeply that Ianto for a split second saw stars.

He looked at Jack and smiled."WOW."Jack smiled and nuzzled Ianto's neck. "Yeah Wow."Ianto spoke "Thank you for doing the shoot with me." He rested his head on Jack's chest and ran his fingers over Jack's stomach. Jack drew in his breath. Ianto gently mounted his lover and entered his they didn't move, they just lay together,Ianto sat back against Jack's legs,which Jack had bent(like hes was about to do sit ups).Jack held Ianto's hand.

"Wanna stay the night?"Gently fingering Jack's cock with his free hand,he looked at Jack "Sure." Jack gently squeezed the hand "wanna move in?" the fingering of Jacks cock continue "Sure." Jack studied his lover's face "Yani, I'm being serious." Ianto bent down and kissed him"So am I." he kissed Jack one last time "We will talk about it now lets come shall we?" Carefully Ianto took Jack's cock in his mouth and Jack still had Ianto's cock up his ass. Together in one burst they came together as one. They soon fell asleep in each others arms.

Ok this chap bunnie decided to go smutty on me( oh like you all care right?)

should i go on? do you want more chaps?

and i was wondering who wants a little MOSH SMUT any one want to know when mary went home?

again hope you like this. special, miracle( alex ) and annica this is for you guys.

( and yes special ianto and his prince are still being worked on )


	6. Chapter 6

Carefully Ianto took Jack's cock in his mouth and Jack still had Ianto's cock up his ass. Together in one burst they came together as one. They soon fell asleep in each others arms.

The next bit will be in Ianto's point of veiw.

As I stand in front of the bedroom mirror, I gazed at my reflection in the glass. I had just gotten out of the shower and I had a towel wrapped around my hips. I suddenly felt hands on my soft lips began kissing my neck and shoulders. I leaned back against the bare arms and chest that now held me close. I sighed contently as I felt bareskin against my own. Soft beautiful supple skin that made my own skin tingle . It was the nude body of my handsome lover Jack Harkness.

We had met when I had come to Jack's photo studio. Jack was a top notch photographer and I was his model. Jack had once told me that word round town was that I was the best in the business, and that he had arranged with Tosh Sato my agent that he always got the shoots that I had. He had also told me that he had fallen in love with me the first time I had come to his studio.

He had asked me out one night after one of our sessions. I had agreed to this. That night I gave my self to Jack . Before that night I had never considered myself gay or for that matter I met Jack I really never had a steady partner male or female. Jack brought out my sexuality in a way that no one else could. That night while I had lain naked in my lover's arms, I realized it was niether women or men for that matter that I was interested in. It was just him, Jack that now held my heart.

Now as I feel Jack's gentle lips caressing my neck , I feel his hands travel down my bare skin. I sigh contently as I felt his fingers travel down to the towel that hung loosely from my hips.I then hear his soft voice in my ear. "Caraid you have too much clothing on. Let's see if we can fix that shall we? "I licked my lips as I I felt the towel being pulled away from my hips to fall to the floor.

My breath caught as I felt the cool air touch my newly exposed skin. Jack then scooped me up and carried me to our bed and gently put me down on the bed. I roll over so that I was laying on my stomach with my head resting on the soft pillow. Jack sat down on the bed beside me.

I closed my eyes in the sheer pleasure of my lover's hands trailing over my body stopping to rest teasingly on my ass .I then feel his lips and tongue running over my flesh.I feel his hands run up and down my thighs."Oh Jack. Oh god.I love you. Please take me .Make me yours ."I feel his cheek rest on my ass, as he moaned "I love you. I worship the temple of Ianto."

oooops there is that weird spot.

soo should have more temple of Ianto worship? ( nah you don't want that do you. so no more temple of Ianto worship)

lolololololol

white? special? any one? what do you think?

hope you like. there will be more.


	7. Chapter 7

My breath caught as I felt the cool air touch my newly exposed skin. Jack then scooped me up and carried me to our bed and gently put me down on the bed. I roll over so that I was laying on my stomach with my head resting on the soft pillow. Jack sat down on the bed beside me.

I closed my eyes in the sheer pleasure of my lover's hands trailing over my body stopping to rest teasingly on my ass .I then feel his lips and tongue running over my flesh.I feel his hands run up and down my thighs."Oh Jack. Oh god.I love you. Please take me .Make me yours ."I feel his cheek rest on my ass, as he moaned "I love you. I worship the temple of Ianto."

this next part is in the third party

Again Ianto moaned in pleasure as he felt his lover's soft lips gently kissing his ass cheek and rubbing his face on the pale mounds of tender flesh. Ianto gave another sigh as his lover's tongue run over his bare skin. Jack then covered Ianto's body with his made love that night. Later , they lay together, kissing and talking quietly. Jack spoke softly as he held Ianto in his bare embrace." I love you my Yani." He gently kissed Ianto's bare shoulder which caused Ianto to sigh "I love you too Jack." As Ianto lay with his head on Jack's bare chest, he felt Jack's hands gently stroking his cock. Ianto sighed contently as he nestled in his lover's embrace.

Jack nuzzled his neck and gave him gentle kisses on his neck. "mmmmmm You smell sooo good." He smiled "Must be the aftershave." Ianto smiled "You know I never wear any." Jack smiled as he drank in his lover's scent" Oh yeah, right I forgot you smell like that naturally." Ianto grinned "Yep." They kissed tenderly then soon drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later Ianto sat at a table at a local cafe sipping a coffee waiting for Jack , who was in his studio at their loft. Mary had arrived before Ianto had left,with three gorgeous female models. Ianto laughed as he watched Jack tease and flirt with the three women. He knew that it was harmless. It was known in the business that Jack Harkness flirted with all his models but only one model had his heart and shared his bed. Ianto knew that one model was him.

ok this is a weird spot but i finally got a chap up. Sd4ianto this is for you... hope this is ok... ( again any requests or any suggestions)

i am sooo sorry for not putting one up sooner...

there will be more... just that my bunnies are getting bossy and each wants my attention.. please be patence ... am doing my best..


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours later, Ianto sat at a table at a local cafe sipping a coffee waiting for Jack , who was in his studio at their loft. Mary had arrived before Ianto had left,with three gorgeous female models. Ianto laughed as he watched Jack tease and flirt with the three women. He knew that it was harmless. It was known in their business that Jack Harkness flirted with all his models, but only one model had his heart and shared his bed. Ianto knew that one model was him.

The next bit is Ianto's point of view.

A few hours later I was sitting in the local coffee shop. I was waiting for Jack to meet me. He had just texted me that he was on his way. I was just taking a sip of my coffee when I spotted Jack coming through the door. Our eyes met as Jack come up to the table. He leaned over and kissed my lips."Hey you," I smiled warmly as Jack sat down "Hey Yourself." After Jack got himself a coffee, I put my arms around his neck "So, how did the shoot go? " Jack grinned as I felt his hands on my ass. "Not bad. it was just for a boring fall catolgue. You remember. The old strike a pose , take the shot.. Next model. Again completely boring. Would have rathered been taking pics of my fave model." Again he leaned close to me and gave me another kiss and ran his hands over my ass, causing me to sigh contently. I blushed slightly and was about to speak when Jack's mobile rang.

Jack answer it "Hello! Hey Tosh , How's the bod ... what can we do ya for? Yeah.. Ianto? Yeah he's right here... OHHH, coool Sounds good.. Your office? Twenty minutes.? We'll be there.. See you then. Chow."

Jack hung up his phone. "That was Tosh,,,, " I grinned as I sat back in my seat. "So I gathered.." I took a sip from my cup. "So whats up" Jack smiled as he took hold of my hand. "She has a assignment for us." I groaned inwardly "Oh god , its not another nude shoot for Men on Men is it?" Jack chuckled as he gently touched my cheek,"No, my shy young welsh man. The only Men on Men nude shoots your gonna be doing ,are the private sessions in our bedroom. " I smiled and blushed slightly as I took a sip of my coffee " So what all did Tosh have to say? What's the assignment. ?"

Jack took a sip from his own cup. "Its for Hardwood's Clothing. Its for their new fall suit line. They want me , the dashing young photographer , and his best in the business model to do the shoot. Tosh said they actually asked for us personally " I smiled as Jack rose and extended his hand out to me, as I rose. "Sounds good."Jack put his arms around me and hugged me close as he playfully kissed my cheek.

"Come on , Yani Lets go unleash the best in the business." I had to laughed at this, as Jack lead me out of the cafe. As Jack nuzzled my neck, I spoke teasingly as I leaned in his arms as we walked along " And you are dashing , I do have to give you that." Jack laughed at this "Yes you do Jones , MY Ianto Jones."

Ok there will be more... again sorry this uni hasn't been up dated for a while... but again my other bunnies are bossy... but i will try to do more updates...

again any requests? or suggestions?


End file.
